


Hot For Teacher

by lilstrawbaby



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bedannibal - Freeform, F/M, Ficlet, Hannidelia, Prep school fuckery, Principle-Teacher Relationship, Romance, Sexy Times, life on the run, post-Florence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilstrawbaby/pseuds/lilstrawbaby
Summary: I got it bad, so bad





	

"All right, you delinquents listen up. After this assembly, you are going to board the buses and spend the next four days in Asheville, North Carolina, God help them. Dr Lane wanted to be here to see you off and cheer with me as the buses drive away, but he was called away on personal business, thereby leaving the task to me. And yes, I will even the score at the place and time of my choosing. But in the meantime, listen to your chaperones, do as you're told, and don't ruin the reputation of this fine institution for a little fun. No drugs, no drinking, and no musical rooms. I'm serious as a heart attack. Anyone caught violating these rules will be expelled, capisce?"

"Yes, Dr Duquesne," the group chorused good-naturedly, interspersed with laughter.

She gave the entire group a squinty-eyed look of suspicion that made them laugh yet again before dismissing them. When the auditorium cleared, Duquesne breathed a sigh of relief, walked out the front doors and watched the buses pull away from the premises. Crossing her arms, she ambled back into the administration building and toward her office. Smiling at the sight of her name on the door, she unlocked it and stepped inside. As she reached for the light switch, a hand closed around her wrist like an iron band and jerked her into the room. The door slammed and locked and she was pulled across the room in the darkness. In a few seconds, she found herself straddling a man's lap, big hands resting on her hips and holding her in place.

"Incantato, caro," she murmured huskily against his lips.

"Bonjour, mon amour," he responded in a rumbling voice, his hands caressing her ass. "I heard your farewell speech. The children adore you, you realize."

"I do, and I like them too, for the most part." "You have truly blossomed here." "You sound surprised." "I am. You don't enjoy social interaction, especially in the time we have been...away."

"Away. That's a gigantic misnomer, Hannibal."

"Would you prefer something more dramatic?"

"No, I would prefer you be truthful about our situation to _me_." He pulled her body tightly against his and whispered against her lips, "We're on the run, fugitives from justice, on the lam. How is that for honesty?"

"Wonderful. And much appreciated." Cupping his face in her hands, she kissed him slowly, sweetly, deepening it when he gave her a little squeeze.

"Here, Hannibal? Really?" He kissed and laved at the length of her throat, trailing his nose along her collarbone, breathing in the scent that made her Bedelia.

"You have no idea how tempting you are in this setting."

Laughing throatily, she teased, "How fascinating. The erudite and luculent Hannibal Lecter is also a horny schoolboy, hot for teacher."

Chuckling, he pulled her shirt from the waistband of her skirt, his hands sneaking underneath it to tease silky skin. The pads of his fingers skimmed sensitive flesh, around her sides to her stomach, and up, cupping her lace-covered breasts. He teased her nipples and whispered in her ear, "I got it bad, _so bad_."

Giggling, she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on for the very satisfying ride.


End file.
